Two for Tragedy
by rakujitsu.no.teishu
Summary: NarakuKohaku. Rated M, just in case. A oneshot... Naraku pays Kohaku a visit, just to remind him who is in charge of his life, no matter what. PLEASE Review. It only takes a moment!


A/N: DISCLAIMER. Words in _italics_ are from the song Two for Tragedy, by Nightwish. I do not own them, not any characters from InuYasha. Please R&R. It only takes a moment!

* * *

The summer sun bore down on the forests and fields of Kyoto, traveling undefiled by a single cloud in the ocean-blue sky. Deep in the lush woods, a young boy lay nestled among the tall grass, dozing in the shade of a giant oak. The nearby river had lulled him to sleep, the cool mist from the water blunting the sharp heat of the day. All was quiet, save for the bubbling water and the soft chirp of the birds.

Kohaku, left alone by the youkai lord, Sesshoumaru, had fallen asleep at his post. Even though he was supposed to have been watching Rin, the long nights of traveling had taken a toll on the boy. Finding Naraku, his former master, had proven to be a tiring effort; it had taken all his strength to keep his eyelids from drooping, but Kohaku had lost to sleep.

He was so lost in the land of dreams that he couldn't hear the soft footsteps approaching, nor could he see the shadow that fell over his prone body. Watching Kohaku's chest rise and fall, Naraku stood a mere foot away from the demon-slayer. His crimson eyes were almost soft, though behind the gentle facade, there's was a dark calculation.

_Sleep, Eden, sleep._

_My fallen son,_

_Slumber in peace._

Naraku remembered the first day he met the young man. The poor thing had fallen perfectly into the trap that had been set, along with his sister, father and other prime slayers. To be honest, none of them were supposed to have died... Naraku had planned to send the entire bunch of them after the mutt, InuYasha. However, as sometimes they do, the plans were ruined and all but the sister had died.

_Cease the pain._

_Life's just in vain_

_For us to gain_

_Nothing but all the same._

A shard of the Shikon no Tama had brought Kohaku back to life. Naraku smiled slowly as he remember the first time the sister, Sango, had seen her beloved brother... as just a puppet. If Sango had been a good girl, he would have simply brought the boy back to life. Alas, she had become allies with InuYasha, and thus, Kohaku became one of Naraku's most valuable tools... neither dead nor alive, with no memories to call his own.

That is, until the not too distant past. The little brat managed to break free, running away and joining one of Naraku's most dangerous enemies... Sesshoumaru. Reflecting, Naraku's smile faded into a frown. Kohaku had been perfect... absolutely perfect. When wounded in battle, it had been Kohaku that had carried the bleeding and nearly unconscious Naraku back to their castle; such loyalty would be hard to replace.

As if Naraku could find a worthy a replacement.

_No healing hand_

_For your disease._

_Drinking scorn like water,_

_Cascading with my tears._

Kohaku stirred as Naraku kneeled at his side, slowly opening his eyes. "Wh...what..." he mumbled, eyebrows furrowing. "...Naraku..."

Slowly, those pools of amber widened in horror, staring directly into Naraku's ruby hues. The hanyou couldn't resist giving a soft purr, bringing his face an inch from that of his once-servant. Kohaku was frozen; he couldn't run. He couldn't scream.

_Beneath the candle bed,_

_Two saddened angels-in heaven, in death._

"Having fun, young one?" Naraku asked quietly, his gaze unblinking.

"I...I..." Kohaku stammered. "I... am free of you! Leave me alone!" he finally spat, eyes narrowing ever so slightly.

Raising his hand, Naraku brushed a lock of Kohaku's dark hair from his face. "Oh my... what became of the boy I knew?"

"...R...Rin..." Kohaku bleated, voice strained. "What did you do with Rin?"

The demon smiled, almost soothingly. "Sleeping, safe and sound. There's no need to fear me, dear Kohaku..." he whispered, leaning closer. "So long as you do as I say."

It was several heartbeats before Kohaku could speak again. "...No."

_Now let us lie._

_Sad we lived, sad we die._

_Even in your pride,_

_I never blamed you._

Naraku sighed, pulling away and standing up... dragging Kohaku upwards by the throat. "Somehow, I knew you were going to say that... tsk, such a pity."

Kohaku froze, remembering the jewel shard he carried in his back. No... no! It couldn't be... Naraku was going to kill him! Tears began to run down his face as Naraku's hands wrapped tightly around him, drawing them close together. He would never see Sango again...

_A mother's love_

_Is a sacrifice._

_Together sleeping,_

_Keeping it all._

"Please... please... no..." Kohaku sobbed, squeezing his eyes shut. "Don't kill me...Pl--"

His words died as two soft lips touched his own, cold and feather-light. Kohaku's breath caught in his chest, not daring to open his eyes. Naraku's hands pressed against Kohaku's shoulder and back, pressing them both together. The kiss was intoxicating, and when Kohaku felt their hips connect, his body melted against that of the demon.

_No sympathy._

_No eternity._

_One light for each undeserved tear._

Just as Kohaku leaned forward, tears still streaming down his face even as he sought to return the fiery embrace, Naraku shifted his hands onto Kohaku's chest and shoved him away. Surprised, Kohaku fell backwards onto the ground, breaking out in a sweat that had nothing to do with the humidity. His breathing was ragged and quick, yet when he gazed at Naraku, the demon looked down at him with an expression that could have frozen the sun.

"Never forget," Naraku said, his blood-red eyes calm, "who will always be your master."

The raven-haired creature turned, walking away and vanishing into the forest like a wraith. Kohaku felt his body begin to tremble, every place that Naraku had touched feeling as if fire had taken hold in the flesh. His lips, his arms, his...

Weeping in shame, Kohaku stood, walking towards the river with choking gasps. Nothing would not wash away the taint; innocence had been lost long ago. As the icy river chilled away the fire, Kohaku's tears melded with the water. The inferno was gone... but the burns, the scars, would never fade.

Naraku watched from the trees, mouth tilted up in a venomous smile. This would not be the last time he would meet the boy... no. This had only been the first lesson in what it meant to truly betray a Spider. It was far from over; Naraku would make sure of that.

Chuckling, the demon licked his lips, turned away and headed home.

_Beneath the candle bed,_

_Two souls... with everything yet to be said._


End file.
